<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of a Friend by dragons_and_angels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961504">Gift of a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels'>dragons_and_angels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana has things to sort out in her head after the movie date with Eddie and Christopher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Flores &amp; Original Character, Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift of a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she got home after movie night with Christopher and Eddie, she got changed into her comfiest pyjamas and put on old episodes of Star Trek to zone out to. She had met Christopher as the woman his dad was dating and it had gone well. Really well. She was excited about this because she had been nervous and no one knew more than her exactly how judgemental kids can be but at the same time, it felt like she and Eddie were rushing things a little. She had urged him to take things slowly, that Christopher didn't have to meet her straight away. After all, he could know about her without meeting her especially with all the restrictions about and it would give him time to get to know her as no longer his teacher. </p>
<p>But then Eddie had proposed her coming over for a movie night and she didn't know how to say no. Eddie was protective of Christopher, maybe overprotective at times, and she knew what it must be costing him to let her in like this. He had a son and a dead wife, he was supposed to be the one wanting to take things slow, so what did that say about Ana that she was the one wanting to slow things down? Ana was fine with moving forward, yes she was thirty and dodging unsubtle hints from her parents about why she was still single, but that didn't mean she wanted to jump straight into a committed relationship without knowing she was ready. But apparently Eddie was and she found it hard to say no. When someone said they wanted you to meet their son, something which showed how much they cared about you, you could hardly say no. </p>
<p>Ana sighed and leaned her head back against the back of the sofa. She clenched the soft fabric of her pants as she tried to think things through clearly. She liked Eddie, she thought he was a good man, and yes, she was attracted to him. But they hadn't even slept together yet and he jumped straight to introducing her to his son. She should regard it as a sign of his esteem but mostly it just made her feel panicked. </p>
<p>She reached out to her bag and pulled out her phone. Maria was still awake and when Ana sent her a quick message, the screen immediately lit up with a request for a video call. </p>
<p>"Hey, Ana!" Maria's face filled the screen before she pulled herself back. "How did the big date go?" </p>
<p>"It went well," Ana said, slipping easily into Spanish even after spending the whole evening talking in English. "Christopher gave me a hug when I arrived and chatted about the movie and popcorn all the way through." She had loved having Christopher as her student, he was a child who loved to learn and there was nothing so rewarding as that. Though after Eddie had blown up at her, she had started second-guessing herself with him. The apology she had gotten from Eddie had smoothed things over but the whole conflict had made her nervous. </p>
<p>"That's great!" Maria's smile was blinding. "You said that the relationship was going nowhere if Christopher didn't like you." </p>
<p>"Yes I did," Ana replied. Maria's gaze sharpened and she leaned back to give Ana the full force of her stare. </p>
<p>"Ana," Maria said. "What's going on? What happened? Did Edmundo say something to you?" </p>
<p>"Edmundo didn't say anything," Ana said. "I'm doubting myself, that's all." Maria looked like she was starting to swell, ready to go on a tirade to defend Ana. "Not myself, just... I feel like we are moving very fast. I kept saying to Edmundo that I didn't have to meet Christopher straight away but then he said Christopher had asked to meet me after finding out we were dating and how could I say no to that?" </p>
<p>"I see your point," Maria said slowly. "But it's not like you're moving in or anything." </p>
<p>"No, but I know Edmundo. He is very protective of Christopher which means he wouldn't have us meet if he wasn't already thinking seriously about the two of us." </p>
<p>"But that's good, isn't it?" Maria pressed on. "You don't want a casual fling and you like Edmundo." </p>
<p>"I do, I really do. But I was prepared for this to go at a slow pace, where we could get to know each other a little more, and then we could start talking about meeting each other's families. We didn't even have the 'what are we to each other' discussion and we haven't even slept together yet!" Ana tucked a curl behind her ear. "I really like Edmundo, I don't want to ruin it by going too fast." </p>
<p>"Well, a lot has happened in the past few weeks," Maria said. She sounded thoughtful as she always did when she was turning over Ana's words. "But things should level out now. You can keep going out on dates and getting to know him. Some of them may be with Christopher but that's okay. Between both your schedules and wanting to have some time alone together, they won't be as many as you think. And the next step is having sex which I'm guessing you want to do." </p>
<p>"So much." Ana groaned as dramatically as possible just to make Maria laugh. "He's gorgeous. I love his hair and his arms, I want him to pick me up and press me against the nearest hard surface." Maria was cackling by the time she came to the end of her sentence. "Oh you'll see when you meet him." </p>
<p>"I can't wait," Maria said cheerfully. "But seriously, Ana, if you think things are moving too fast, you have to talk to him. I know you, you'll keep it all inside and then it will come exploding out of you at the worst possible time. Remember Joshua?" </p>
<p>"Oh no." Ana groaned for real this time. "Please don't remind me about that. There were only so many scandalised glances from the cashier I could get before I had to change my grocery store." </p>
<p>"You see what I mean?" Maria was completely unsympathetic to the mortifying memories Ana was now drowning in. "Communication helps to prevent embarrassing scenes. Remember that." </p>
<p>"Thanks, Mom. I hate it when you're right." Ana shook her head at Maria's smug look. "But enough about my commitment issues, how is your aunt doing?" Maria was living with her great-aunt, using rent and losing her job as an excuse, but it was really to keep an eye on her great-aunt's growing forgetfulness. </p>
<p>"Oh, you'll never guess what she did today," Maria said, her expression falling into something which could only be called grim amusement. Ana settled back to listen to her friend. She would think about what to do about Eddie later. Right now, she wanted to concentrate on Maria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic exists because I was annoyed at how Ana was on-screen so much in the last episode and we didn't really get any more of her character. Instead we got that weird bait-and-switch you think they're sleeping together but they're doing Maths flirting instead. Ana is an English teacher and a vice-principal, why does she have children's Maths homework in her flat? Did Eddie bring Christopher's Maths homework on his date? That's really weird Eddie. No wonder you didn't get to any kissing if you spend your minimal alone time together puzzling over your son's homework (that's what video calls are for).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>